Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger
is the sixteenth installment in the Super Sentai franchise. It was the first Super Sentai series to be adapted into an installment of the American ''Power Rangers series - footage from all 50 episodes were extensively used for the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. A licensed sub will be released in the near future by Shout! Factory; it will be the first fully-subbed Super Sentai to be released in the United States. Plot 170,000,000 years ago, five ancient human tribes, with the protection of the Guardian Beasts, coexisted with the dinosaurs. This ended when the evil Witch Bandora started a war on the dinosaurs because of the death of her son Kai. Bandora decided that the only way Kai's death could be avenged was if she sold her soul to Great Satan, an evil, almost ice-like head creature who had immense power and who later in the series could be summoned by Bandora. In the end, the five tribes were ruined and the dinosaurs became extinct. The Guardian Beasts sealed Bandora and her minions on the planet Nemesis before going into hibernation. In 1992, Nemesis returned to Earth's orbit. Two astronauts exploring the planet accidentally released her and her minions from their prison. With Bandora free, her arch-enemy, the Mysterious Wizard Barza retreated to his underground lair 2,000 metres belows the apartment building where he worked as a front. There, he revived the five Holy Warriors of Justice he had been guarding, who had been in suspended animation to be awakened when they were needed. These five were each a member of the ancient human tribes, who coexisted with the dinosaurs. With the aid of the Guardian Beasts, the Zyurangers fought Bandora and her Dora Monsters. Later in the series, after the five had become used to modern times, the leader's big brother comes forth with tales of jealousy and vengeance. Characters Zyurangers Allies *Ancient Tribes **Yamato Tribe ***Yamato King ***Yamato Queen ***The Black Knight **Sharma Tribe ***Otome **Etof Tribe **Daim Tribe **Risha Tribe ***Risha Tribe Princess Yui **Apelo Tribe ***Apelo Tribe Prince Euro (9-10) ***Baron Clockle & Daisy (9-10) **Dahl Tribe *Mysterious Wizard Barza *Fairy Tribes **Gnome (8, 17-18) **Ryota (17-18) *Djinn (11) *Fairy DonDon (14) *Spirit of Life Clotho (21-42) *Fairies Sunny & Rainy (33) *Sayaka Yamazaki (44) *Good Samarian Old Lady (46) *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Others *Hiroshi (3-4) *Toru & Michiko (7) *Mamoru (8) *Emiko (9-10) *Djinn's kids Yukari, Takuya & Mariko (11) *Michi (12) *Toshio (14) *Ritsuko & Shigeru (15) *Isamu (16) *Kazo & Yuuji (19) *Satoko (23) *Daijiro & Michiru (25) *Masaru & Sayuri (27) *Yuko & Saori (33) *Rie & Michiko (34) *Kameda Chisato (35) *Tadashi (36) *Kyota & Sayoko (38) *Kota (40-42) *Kouichi Ibuki (45) *Satoshi (47-50) The Bandora Gang *Great Satan (30-31, 47-50) *Witch Bandora *Kai (Dahl Tribe Prince Kai) (47-50) *Grifforzer *Lamy(-Scorpion) (19-50) *Tottpatt *Bookback *Pleprechuan *Golems (1-29) *Dokiita Golems (29-50) *Dora Monsters **Dora Titan (1-2) **Dora Skeleton (2) **Dora Minotauros (3-4) **Dora Sphinx (5-6) **Dora Goblin (7) **Dora Circe (8) **Dora Cockatrice (9) **Dora Cockatrice II (10) **Dora Argus (12) **Dora Ladon (13) **Dora Knight (15) **Dora Endos (16) **Dora Pixie (23) **Dora Tortoise (24) **Dora Tarantula (25) **Dora Boogaranan (26) **Dora Guzzler (27) *Dokiita-Dora Monsters **Dora Franke (28-31) **Dora Narcissus (32) **Dora Reiger (33) **Dora Ninja (34, 49-50) **Dora Ganrock (36) **Dora Goldhorn (37) **Dora Silkis (38) **Dora Fake (40-42, 49-50) **Dora Antaeus (43) **Dora Chimaera (44, 49-50) **Dora Unicorn (45) **Dora Mirage (46, 49-50) Mecha *Dora Talos (47-50) Others *Magic Spinning Wheel (34) *Monster Goda (39) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening': Kyouryu Sentai Zyuranger *'Ending': Bouken Shite Rappapi--ya! *'Mecha Theme (Daizyujin)': Daizyujin no Uta *'Mecha Theme (Dragon Caesar)': Dragon Caesar no Uta *Dolla! ~Majo Bandora no Theme~ *Kibou no Ken *Tyrannoranger (Akaki Yuushi) *Yumemiru Otome no Chikarakobu *Shippo Piki Piki *Hop Up Night Cast * Geki: * Goushi: (Credited under ) * Dan: * Boi: * Mei: * Burai: ** Burai (young): * The Witch Bandora: * Barza: * Clotho: * Lamie: * Great Satan: * Kai: * Satoshi: * Satoshi's friends: , , * Narrator: Voice performers * Totpat: * Bokbak: * Grifforzer: * Pleprechuan: * Golems, Dokiita Golems, Dora Cockatrice, Dora Cockatrice 2, Dora Silkis: * Great Satan (31, 46): * Tyrannosaurus, Daizyuzin, Goryuuzin: * Saber Tiger, Dora Narcissus: * Dora Franke, Zombie Franke, Satan Franke: * Dora Goldhorn: Suit actors * Tyranno Ranger: , * Mammoth Ranger: , * Tricera Ranger: , * Tiger Ranger, Tyrannosaurus: , * Ptera Ranger: , * Dragon Ranger: , Yasuhiro Takeuchi * Daizyuzin, Goryuuzin, Dragon Caesar, Totpat: * Grifforzer: , Kazutoshi Yokoyama * Bokbak: Minoru Watanabe * Pleprechuan: Stage Shows * Zyuranger Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Zyuranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *This is the first Sentai series to have a regular Sixth Hero, DragonRanger. *This is also the first series to have a 7-piece combination, Ultimate Daizyujin. *This is also the first Sentai series to be adapted as a Power Rangers series. *The Opening Song and Shippo Piki Piki were performed by Kenta Satou who played Riki Honoo (Red Turbo) in the 1989 series Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, who also performed the Turboranger opening and ending themes as well as 4 insert songs. *This is the only post-Fiveman season to not get an official tribute episode in Gokaiger. *Although not the first series to have an animal-based mech (Liveman's Land Lion was the first one), Zyuranger's mechs were the first to be completely based on animals with no resemblance to other vehicles with animal motifs. **This is also the first series to utilize ancient or extinct fauna for mechs; this would be followed most notably by Abaranger and Kyoryuger, but also by Timeranger, Go-Onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger and Gokaiger. *This is the first of only two seasons in which the team has a translation in kanji; the other being Goseiger. *Due to the presence of the word zyu in the title (which is pronounced as jū, the Japanese word for ten), it was rumored this season would have ten Rangers. Interestingly, a dinosaur-themed Sentai season with at least ten Rangers would appear over twenty years later. *The individual cockpits for the Guardian Beasts & Dragon Caesar, The main cockpit Daizyujin, Goryuuzin, Zyutei Daizyujin & Ultimate Daizyujin are recycled from Choujin Sentai Jetman's individual cockpits for the Jet Machines, and The main cockpit for Jet Icarus, Bird/Jet Garuda & Great Icarus. *Only two of the six Zyurangers (Red and Blue) have actual animals classified as dinosaurs as avatars (or three if you count the Dragon). The Sabretooth Tiger and Mammoth are extinct Pleistocene mammals, whereas the Pteradactyl (then-classified as a dinosaur during the show's run) belongs to a seperate taxon of prehistoric reptiles, Pterosauria.